Why do you
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Es ist eine etwas ältere Geschichte und fängt mit einem Lied an, hört mit einer nicht ganz unlustigen einlage am ende auf. Slash, HPDM, lemon, [Abgeschlossen]


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, nicht der liedtext, ist gesponsort von avril lavigne glaub ich, die charaktere gehören JKR

Pairning: HP/DM

**WARNINGS: SLASH, LEMON**

**Bemerkung**: Also diese Fanfic ist **nicht** neu oder gestohlen oder so! ich habe vorher noch einen anderen Account gehabt mit dem nick: **pluesch86**, hab den aber gelöscht und so und veröffentliche nun meine _peinlichen _**ersten **ff's neu, also wenn jemand das liest, es ist nicht besonders lang oder gar gut, denn es waren wie gesagt meine ersten Versuche. Falls es dennoch jemand wagt sie zu lesen, **Hut ab!**

**Why?**

Es ist Nacht, schon wieder. Seit diesem einen bestimmten Treffen kann ich nicht mehr schlafen. Ich liege wach und denke an dieses eine bestimmte Lied. Wie ging es noch gleich? Achso ja:

Why do you always do this to me?

Why couldn't you just see it through me?

How come you act like this, like you just don't care at all?

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?

I can feel, I can feel you near me

Even though you're far away

I can feel, I can feel you baby

Why?

Es will mir einfach nicht aus den Kopf gehen, und dass ist alles deine Schuld warum nur hast du mir so etwas angetan? Seit diesem Tag muss ich immer an dich denken kann dich einfach nicht vergessen.

Dass es falsch ist, wissen wir beide. Doch wie konnte es so weit kommen? Vor wenigen Wochen waren wir noch die ärgsten Feinde und nun, nun kann ich dich nicht mehr hassen, nein, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben.

It's not supposed to feel this way

I need you, I need you more and more each day

It's not supposed to hurt this way

I need you, I need you, I need you

Alle meine Gedanken kreisen um dich. Warum nur?

Flashback:

Es war mal wieder der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien. Und der Junge mit den pech-schwarzen Haaren war, wie in jedem Jahr am Boden zerstört zu seinen Verwandten zurück zu müssen.

Er hatte keine Wahl der dunkle Lord ist wieder auferstanden und der sicherste Ort für ihn war nun mal außer Hogwarts bei seinen Verwandten, den Muggeln.

Wie auch schon die Jahre zuvor, musste Harry zurück, aber diesmal war es das letzte Mal. Nur noch 6 Wochen musste er bei seinen Muggelverwandten überstehen, denn dann würde er endlich im siebten und letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts sein.

Danach würde er seine Ausbildung zum Auror weiterführen und nie wieder zu seinen Verwandten, die ihn seit sie ihn aufgenommen haben gehasst und regelrecht versklavt haben.

Nach etwa 4 Wochen der Sklaverei konnte es Harry nicht mehr aushalten und schrieb seinen Freunden, sie sollten ihn von hier wegholen. Hedwig war eine schnelle Eule und so bekam Harry gleich am nächsten Tag eine Antwort:

Hey Harry, es tut mir für dich Leid, dass es so schlimm ist. Ich habe Dad sofort Bescheid gesagt. Er wird dich morgen um Punkt 9 Uhr abholen.

Ron

P.s.: Hermine kommt auch

Es war wie Ron geschrieben hat. Arthur Weasly kam um Punkt 9, was Harry's Onkel ganz und gar nicht gefiel, denn er kam nicht wie ein "normaler"Mensch sondern er hatte Flohpulver benutzt.

Harry hatte nicht gerade gute Erinnerungen an das Zeugs, da er im zweiten Jahr anstatt in der Winkelgasse anzukommen, in der Nokturngasse gelandet war.

Harry sah noch wie Onkel Vernon rot wie eine Chilischote wurde und kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand, als er mit Mr. Weasly zusammen den Kamin und das Flohpulver benutzte.

Im Fuchsbau angekommen wurde Harry von allen begrüßt, d.h. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Hermine und zuletzt Mrs. Weasly.

Ron erzählte ihm, dass Hermine nur kurz zuvor angekommen sei. Sie hatten sich eine Menge zu erzählen und verzogen sich erstmal in Rons Zimmer. Ron erzählte ihm, dass sie nächste Woche bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden in die Winkelgasse wollten um ihre Schulsachen für das letzte Jahr einzukaufen.

In der Winkelgasse war es ziemlich voll, am letzten Ferientag, deswegen verlor Harry die anderen beiden, was nicht gerade schlimm war denn er konnte etwas Ruhe gebrauchen.

Er war verunsichert. Er fühlte sich wie das "fünfte Rad am Wagen"da Ron und Hermine nun seit Ende letztem Schuljahres zusammen waren.

Harry schlenderte durch die Straße in seinen Gedanken versunken, als er in diesem Moment ein altbekanntes kaltes Lachen hörte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte die kältesten silber-grauen Augen die er je gesehen hat.

„ Was willst du, Malfoy ? "

„Wo ist denn dein Fanclub Potter?"

„ Dass geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und war im Begriff zu gehen als Malfoy ihn plötzlich wieder herum riss, ihn in ein Gebüsch nahe des Weges zerrte. Harry war zu überrascht um reagieren zu können.

Malfoy drückte ihn an einen Baum, der ganz in der Nähe stand. Harrys Arme immer noch fest im Griff.

„ Scheisse, Malfoy was soll das?"

„ Das wirste schon noch früh genug bemerken Potter!"

„Lass mich los!"

„Und was, wenn ich dich nicht loslassen will?"

Harry war verwirrt er konnte nicht nachvollziehen was in dieser "Birne"vor sich ging. Bevor Harry noch etwas erwidern konnte, spürte er schon Malfoys ungewöhnlich warme Lippen auf seinen gepresst.

Im Hintergrund konnte man hören wie eine Straßenmusikerin, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Squip, gerade dieses Lied sang:

Why do you always do this to me?

Why couldn't you just see it through me?

How come you act like this, like you just don't don't care at all?

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?

I can feel, I can feel you near me

Even though you're far away

I can feel, I can feel you baby

Why?

Harry war geschockt, nicht dass es ihm nicht gefallen hätte, nein, er war geschockt, weil er es zugelassen hat und das schlimmste daran war, er hat Malfoy zurück geküsst. Es hat ihm gefallen.

Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Malfoy ihn los ließ, höhnisch lachte und verschwand. Harry war verwirrt, konnte nicht fassen, was genau eben geschehen war.

Als er sich endlich zusammenriss und aus dem Gebüsch hervortrat verging nicht viel Zeit und Ron und Hermine hatten ihn entdeckt. Harry tat so als ob nichts geschehen wäre, als Ron ihn fragte „ He, Harry wir hamm dich schon überall gesucht, wo warst du?"

Harry antwortete noch ziemlich perplex: „ Mal hier, mal da."

Am nächsten Morgen war es auch schon soweit. Harry seufzte „ Auf ins neue Jahr!" damit stieg er in den Hogwartsexpress am King's Cross Bahnhof auf Gleis 9 ¾ ein.

Auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil für die drei, wurde Harry auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung gepackt und in die Toilette gezogen. „Was willst du schon wieder von mir Malfoy?"

„Genau das Gleiche wie du auch Potter!"

Malfoy trat wieder näher. Harrys Beine fühlten sich unglaublich weich an, er dachte er könnte sich nicht mehr halten. Und wieder spürte er diese warmen, weichen Lippen auf seinen, in seinem Bauch kribbelte es.

Malfoy trat noch näher heran und schlang seine zarten Hände um Harrys Hüfte, seine Hände glitten unter seinen Pullover. Harrys Arme fuhren durch die weichen silberblonden Haare des Slytherins.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde fand Harry das Abteil in dem Ron und Hermine waren, welche ihn geschockt ansahen und Hermine fragte „ Sag mal, Harry, bist du in Ordnung? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir hamm dich schon gesucht!"

Harry musste sich schnell eine plausible Ausrede einfallen lassen denn er konnte ja nicht einfach sagen Als ich ein leeres Abteil gesucht hab, hat mich Malfoy ins Klo gezogen und wir hamm rumgemacht nein dass konnte er nicht,

stattdessen „ Ähm... ich, ähm war noch auf der Toilette."

Was natürlich auch stimmte, er hat nur ein paar "kleine, unwichtige" Details ausgelassen. So ging es Tag ein Tag aus, immer wenn Harry es am wenigsten erwartete und es wurde häufiger, länger, intensiver und immer schwieriger zu erklären.

Denn Ron und Hermine gingen meist vor ihm, auf einmal war Harry weg und kam erst Stunden später wieder total von der Rolle.

Rückblick Ende

Scheisse! Jetzt kann ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen! Dann werd ich mir wohl meinen Tarnumhang schnappen müssen und mal wieder ein bisschen zur Beruhigung durch die Gänge Hogwarts schleichen, wie schon sooft seit diesem Tage.

Hermine und Ron ahnen etwas, dass weiß ich aber wie könnten sie auch nicht? Ich meine ich verschwinde einfach bin Stunden nicht mehr da, denn komm ich wieder und... Scheisse mir gehen langsam die Ausreden aus, ich glaube ich muss es ihnen erzählen am besten sofort.

Harry schlich noch eine Weile unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Als er nicht weit entfernt von ihm Geräusche hörte.

Schritte. Jemand oder etwas kam auf ihn zu. Harry erstarrte, wartete und horchte angestrengt auf die Schritte.

Jetzt sah er auch die Person, die ihn aufgeschreckt hat lassen. Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Oh ja das wird lustig! dachte sich Harry, als der blonde Slytherin näher kam.

Seine Sorgen hatte er für diesen Moment auf morgen geschoben, er wollte in diesem Moment nur ein bisschen Spaß.

Er trat hinter Draco, der stehen geblieben ist und aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinein starrte. wie süß!

Seine Hände schlüpften unter dem Umhang hervor und verdeckten, des Blonden Augen. „Was?"schreckte Draco auf, aber Harry legte ein Finger auf dessen Mund, damit dieser den Mund hielt.

Draco gehorchte. Harry währenddessen atmete in den Nacken des Slytherin, näherte sich und saugte leicht an dieser ganz bestimmten Stelle.

Harry drängte sich näher an Draco. Sein Umhang fiel zu Boden. Seine Hände wanderten unter das Pyjamaoberteil, streichelten den Oberkörper des Slytherin. Seine Zunge fuhr nun den Nacken entlang, zum Hals des Anderen.

Dieser drehte sich mit mal um und blickte in die Augen seines Verführers. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nun wanderten auch Dracos Hände, erst über dem Oberkörper, dann über dem Rücken.

Draco erschauderte, als er merkte, dass Harrys Hände deutlich tiefer gesunken waren und sich an seiner Hose befanden.

Dieser öffnete sie mit einer geschickten Bewegung. Erst massierten sie durch den Stoff der Boxershorts, aber schon bald war auch diese verschwunden.

Draco machte es Harry gleich, so dass sie nun Beide nackt in einem kalten Gang von Hogwarts waren und sich gegenseitig liebkosten.

Draco kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden, saugte und lutschte an seiner "Männlichkeit". Dracos Hände derweil, massierten Harrys Po mit sanften Bewegungen.

Harry spürte wie ein Finger in ihn Eindrang. Es ziepte kurz, aber durch die Behandlung seiner vorderen Genitalien machte sich nun Lust breit.

Ein verlangen den Blonden zu spüren.

„Bitte,... Draco,... machs... richtig"brachte Harry unter stöhnen hervor.

Das ließ sich der Slytherin nicht zweimal sagen und stieß nun ganz leicht in den Gryffindor, bewegte sich zunächst nicht. Mit seinen Händen massierte er Harrys steifes Glied, ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Draco begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Beide stöhnten sie. Harry merkte, wie sich alle seine Muskeln zusammen zogen und eine weiße Flüssigkeit sich in Dracos Hand ergoss. Eine Welle von Waärme hatte ihn überschwemmt.

Er merkte wie auch Draco sich in ihm ergoss, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sie lagen noch ein paar Minuten reglos auf dem Boden, beide nach Atem ringend.

Harry bemerkte den Verlust von Wärme, als sich Draco aus ihm entfernte. Ein langer zärtlicher Kuss und ein „Danke, genau das hab ich jetzt gebraucht!"

Und Draco war aus dem Gang verschwunden. Harry immer noch schweratmend zog sich wieder an und machte sich zurück zum Turm.

Morgen, morgen erzähle ich es ihnen. Oh man, das wird ja etwas ich kann schon sehen wie Ron förmlich explodieren wird und Hermine... ja Hermine ich hoffe wenigstens sie versteht mich.

Am nächsten Morgen, Harry war schon früh wieder im Turm gewesen.Harry war so nervös und aufgeregt, dass er nicht mehr schlafen konnte und so setzte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb den Aufsatz für Professor Lupin, für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Bewenigstens das lenkt mich ein wenig ab!

Als Ron und Hermine endlich aus ihren Schlafsälen gekrochen kamen, waren sie ziemlich überrascht Harry, der normalerweise der letzte ist der aufsteht, zu sehen und dann machte er auch noch Hausarbeiten.

„Ah gut das ihr wach seid, ich muss mit euch beiden reden!"

Die beiden sahen sich an zuckten mit dein Schultern und setzten sich zu Harry. Der fing sofort an zu erzählen „Also ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr nicht sauer, lachen oder sonst was machen werdet!"

Ron und Hermine blickten sich wieder an und Hermine meinte „ Fang schon an wir versprechen es dir!"

Harry sah zu Ron hinüber und Hermine trat Ron gegen das Schienbein „Ähm, ja, ja, wir versprechen es dir hoch und heilig!"

„ Ok... also... ähm... ja ähm"

„Nun mach schon Harry du kannst uns alles erzählen!"

Das hoffe ich auch!

„Also,wisst-ihr-ich-bin-glaub-ich-schwul-und-ich-hab-mich-in-malfoy- verliebt-und-wir-sind-jetzt-zusammen-glaub-ich"dies ratterte Harry so schnell herunter, dass die beiden anderen kaum ein Wort verstanden und noch einmal nachfragen mussten.

Nun erklärte es Harry zwar langsamer aber immer noch ziemlich schnell, als er fertig war herrschte ein sehr unangenehmes Schweigen.

Hermine brach als erste die Stille: „Also wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, denn stehst du eher auf Jungen und hast ein Verhältnis mit einem Slytherin, deinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy. Und wie lange läuft das schon?"

„Also, na ja angefangen hat es, ähm, ja, also, bevor ihr mich wieder gefunden habt in der Winkelgasse."Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zu rot.

Ron sah ziemlich geschockt aus brachte aber nichts hervor außer „Ich glaub wir müssen zum Frühstück!"

Und damit schwirrte er ab. Harry war überhaupt nicht überrascht von Rons Reaktion, er war nur etwas enttäuscht, dass sein bester Freund ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

Hermine dagegen führte alles zusammen ohne, dass Harry ihr noch etwas erzählen musste. „Also im Zug, da bist du ihm begegnet und auch in den Pausen und eigentlich immer, wenn du nicht bei uns warst hab ich Recht?"

Harry wurde nun dunkelrot. „Ähm, ja"

„Ich wusste es!"

„Wie du wusstest es?"Verwirrung und ein übles Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

„Naja, natürlich wusste ich nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy war, aber ich wusste irgendwas war anders, in deinen Augen ein Leuchten"

Harry atmete erleichtert auf ich dachte schon die ganze Schule weiß bescheid!

„und deine Ausreden waren auch nicht die besten, aber Ron wollte mir ja nicht glauben!"

Tage später

Ron redet immer noch nicht mit mir. Was soll ich nur machen warum kann er meine Gefühle denn nicht respektieren?

Harry schlürfte Gedankenverloren durch die kalten und leeren Gänge, denn es waren Ferien und die meisten sind nach Hause gefahren, von Hogwarts. Von den Griffindors blieben nur Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, außer denen noch 2 Erstklässler.

Selbst Draco blieb Harry zu liebe auf Hogwarts, denn der hat sich mächtig geändert. Vor wenigen Monaten noch hat er Harry gehasst, bzw. er hat geglaubt Harry zu hassen aber dieser "Hass"verging und etwas anderes nahm dessen Platz ein.

Draco hatte Angst davor, dass Harry ihn auslachen würde, aber er konnte seine Gefühle für Harry nicht verdrängen.

In den Sommerferien war es schon schwer für ihn, nicht andauernd an den Gryffindor zu denken und als er Harry damals in der Winkelgasse sah, war es um ihn geschehen.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und zog ihn in das Gebüsch. Im Zug war es das Gleiche und auch in den Pausen, an den Wochenenden und überhaupt. Er wollte nur noch mit Harry zusammen sein.

Auch wenn die Beiden nie viel gesprochen haben, aber in seiner Anwesenheit fühlte sich der Blonde Slytherin, mit den einst kalten sturmgrauen Augen, geborgen und beschützt.

Heute seh ich Draco endlich wieder. Ich muss es ihm einfach erzählen und ich wüsste auch gern, ob wir denn nun zusammen sind oder nicht, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, dass wird jetzt mal Zeit. Wenn er mit mir spielt, dass würde ich nicht aushalten, dann würd ich lieber sterben!

It's not supposed to feel this way

I need you, I need you more and more each day

It's not supposed to hurt this way

I need you, I need you, I need you

Und so kam es, dass Harry sich mit Draco in einem alten, verstaubten und anscheinend schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutztem Klassenzimmer traf.

Draco wartete schon auf ihn. Sie kamen sich immer näher, ihre Lippen berührten sich, ihre Zungen "spielten"miteinander. Harrys Arme um Dracos Hüfte, Dracos Arme durchfuhren Harrys Haare.

Bevor es noch weiter ging stieß Harry Draco zärtlich zurück. „Was sind wir eigentlich?"

„Wie, was meinst du mit was sind wir?"

„Ich wüsste gerne ob wir zusammen sind oder so was."

„Weißt du Harry ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon seit unserem ersten Treffen in der Winkelgasse erzählen, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut, ich hatte Angst..."

Draco wurde rot und schaute betroffen auf den Boden. Harry trat wieder näher an ihn heran, hob sein Kinn an, damit er Harry in die Augen schauen konnte.

„ also weißt du... ähm... also... ich wollte dir sagen ... dass ähm ich,...ich,... ich liebe dich flüsterte Draco nur noch in Harry Ohr.

Dieser war so glücklich darüber, dass er nicht antworten konnte und so küsste er Draco einfach leidenschaftlich. Nach dem Kuss flüsterte auch Harry Draco zu, dass er ihn liebte.

Sie küssten sich wieder ihre Hände glitten unter ihre Kleidung fuhren auf ihren Oberkörpern und sie küssten sich. Nach etwa 2 Stunden sah man die beiden Händchen haltend spazieren.

Die beiden waren nun das offizielle "Traumpaar"der Schule, man sah die beiden nur noch zusammen, sie küssten sich ungeniert in der Öffentlichkeit, hielten Händchen und alle freuten sich für die beiden.

Alle?

Nein, nicht alle Ron war nicht besonders glücklich über das "Verhältnis", wie er es immer nannte, aber er respektierte sie und ließ sie in Ruhe.

Naja und denn, denn gab es auch noch Snape,... als Snape die beiden "Turteltäubchen" zum ersten Mal gesehn hatte, bekam er den Schock fürs Leben.

Er war gerade dabei gewesen einen Trank zu brauen, als er sie an seinem Kerker vorbei schlendern sah, in der Hoffnung Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abzunehmen verließ er seinen Klassenraum.

Er starrte schockiert von einem zum Andren, wie sie gerade dabei waren sich zu küssen.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, erklären Sie mir dies."

Draco ergriff das Wort „Onkel Sev, darf ich vorstellen, mein Freund!"er zeigte auf Harry.

Jegliche Farbe wich aus dem so schon blassen Gesicht. Er drehte sich um, ging wieder in seinen Raum. Auf einmal eine Explosion. Der Kessel war explodiert, da Snape statt Alraune Löwenzahn in den Trank gegeben hat.

Dieser lag noch 2 Wochen auf der Krankenstation und musste von Madame Pomfrey versorgt werden.

The End

Formularbeginn

Formularende


End file.
